


Miss You Most || Niall Horan AU

by prismdreams



Series: Niall Horan Oneshot Collection [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Based on a Mariah Carey Song, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, Dorks in Love, Drabbles, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Imagines, Love, Love at First Sight, Mariah Carey - Freeform, Non-Famous Niall Horan, POV Niall Horan, Romance, Songfic, blurbs, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: Imagine/Oneshot based on the song: Miss You Most by Mariah Carey. Written for a tumble request.
Relationships: Niall Horan & Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Niall Horan Oneshot Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198880
Kudos: 3





	Miss You Most || Niall Horan AU

__

_Written for a[tumblr request](https://prismdreams.tumblr.com/post/645478661830656000/can-you-write-an-imagine-about-niall-keeping-yn)._

_Based on[Miss You Most by Mariah Carey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vAOIC737e_k)._

* * *

You met Niall Horan last year, more specifically, last Christmas.

It was a complete accident. You were just a girl in a coffee shop on any mundane day at the start of winter. You smirked and your heart swelled when you saw him, but frowned when you remembered he wasn't alone.

Of course, he wasn't, he's the guy only to be looked at. The vibe you got from the supposed couple wasn't positive.

You tried to ignore them but their fighting was just too loud. It ended in her throwing her cold, sticky drink into his face.

You gasped, watching the unfortunate scene unfold, feeling terrible that no one was actually helping him.

You walked over and smiled gently, maybe, if anything, to offer him a friendly face.

He looked embarrassed but looked at you, holding your eyes with his. You had no idea why he was staring at you that way, it didn't happen to you often.

"I got it, thanks, might have deserved it," he sighed, his deep Irish accent clipping at your heart.

You shook your head, "Nobody deserves that."

He sighed, nodding gently, "Pardon me," he said, moving to the restroom to get cleaned up. You just stared on, realizing the barista just called your order.

You turned around and took your order, having made plans to leave, but decided to stay instead. You didn't want to leave him, this broken man.

But maybe it wasn't your business, it was a mistake, you stood up and turned around, only to be called by _him._

You smiled, something stirred inside your chest, you could feel your heart drumming faster as he called to you, not even knowing your name. Still, his words were inviting and alluring.

"Hey, wait a minute, don't go love." He said, catching up to you.

You couldn't contain how relieved you were feeling. It was strange, feeling wanted, you hadn't felt that way in a long time.

You were so distracted you didn't realize you dropped your drink on the ground and yelped. The café onlookers all stared, you were completely mortified, how could anyone want to be seen with you now? You shook your head as the workers came to clean up the mess.

You grabbed a napkin to clean yourself off, oddly, the man didn't leave as he saw you sit down dejected from what just happened.

"Are ya alright?" He asked you, moving to sit across from you. "Love?"

You knew he was trying to look you in your eyes but you were still embarrassed from before. You just wanted to hide from your weird self.

"Yeah...just, ugh, great, that was my favorite drink."

He looked at you confused, then pointed in the air as he had an idea. "I'll go get ya another one. It's the least I could do for making ya drop it."

You protested with your hands, staring at him, "No, it's okay, I'm too embarrassed to ask. It's fine.."

He shrugged and called to one of the baristas, telling them the situation and giving them your drink order.

When they left, you smiled sadly, "Thanks, you didn't have to do that."

"Wanted ta, what ya name, love?"

"Y/N, what's yours?"

"Wow, that's pretty, am Niall. Uhm, am not always wearing me favorite drink when I go to cafés."

You laughed, blushing as the barista came by to bring your order. You thanked them and locked eyes with Niall, finding it hard to look away now that you've seen their alluring blue color. He had the kind of eyes you could drown in, an oceanarium of colors that stilled your body. You couldn't look away, he didn't let you. They held a power that hypnotized you.

Slowly, nervously, you brought your hand behind your neck, moving your long hair away from your own eyes. You smiled, which made him smile, and that was all you could gaze on, wondering if his lips were as soft as they appeared.

Pulling away from the memory, you moved from the window, watching Niall bring up more firewood toward his family's cozy cottage in Devonshire.

You had been too scared to ask him, so he beat you to it. You were ecstatic when he proposed that you meet on Christmas Eve, just like you had a year ago.

You watched him bringing in the cuts of wood, moving to help him. He held up his hand to you sweetly.

"No, it's grand, I got it, love. I'll have it ready for you in minutes." Niall said, touching your hands, wincing because he knew you were cold, again. "I'll have ya warmed up soon. Hate that you're always cold."

You blushed, silently embarrassed for being so meek all the time. "Sorry, I forgot to wear my mittens. I'll go—"

He placed them around his extremely warm neck, the heat radiating off his skin was enough until the fire got going. He smiled, "Happy to share until then."

You held on as long as you could until you pulled away to let him load the logs in the fireplace, watching him poke around, grabbing a lit match, and lit underneath watching the wood cracking.

Niall mentioned that he grew up around a farm and his family would often help with the chores, setting up a fireplace was basic. You smiled, walking to the couch as you watched him finish, turning up the gas a bit so the flames were prominent enough.

You stared at him, gazing at his slow movements wondering how and when did you get so lucky to have him?

It started a year ago, right after you left the café, holding his hand as he led you to the Big Ben Clock, bringing you over to the bridge, watching the colorful sights, vibrant jubilation of spectacular views of the annual fireworks held on Christmas Eve.

You stared in awe at each one bursting in the air, booming until the next one, bigger and brighter illuminating its beauty. No matter how times you've seen fireworks, it feels like the first, you feel like a kid again, wanting to fly away with the dancing colors.

Niall's arms wrapped around you, keeping you against him as you closed your eyes in the feeling. Holding onto his hands as he held you on the bridge.

"Is this okay with you, love?" He asked, timid but caring at once.

You nodded, "Yeah, I haven't been held in a while. I'm sorry I'm so cold, we're indoors and I'm still a little frozen."

Niall sighed, you felt his warm breath against your neck, a moan escaped your lips as you turned your face to look at him nuzzling his chin over the curve of your neck. "I'm _always_ warm, got plenty to share if you're interested."

You giggled, feeling his arms draping tightly around you as the fireworks came to an end. Did this mean goodbye? It was getting late and colder. You turned your head to the side and caught him staring at you, something was hidden inside those eyes of his. Eyes you just met and wanted to know.

You find yourself drawing closer to him until your lips touched his briefly, forgetting you were in public and freezing. None of that mattered.

When you both pulled away, your bottom lip quivered, you craved more of it and knew from the look in his eyes that it was just the beginning between you two.

You pulled out of the memory, snuggled under a blanket, back in the cottage. Yes, this was real, you didn't dream it. You bit your lip watching Niall bring over two steaming hot mugs of cocoa, the kind with little marshmallows floating on top, your favorite, he remembered.

You sat up and looked at him making sure the cups don't spill. Some things don't change. As you had gotten to know him over the past year you noticed how meticulous he was. A planner, very detail orientated. He was like this with most things in his life, work, family, his friends. He was a people pleaser and prided himself on it. You watched him take out the coasters and placed them underneath the mugs, making sure the napkins were near in case of a spill.

"Okay, Mr. Perfectionist, think the mugs are gonna be alright."

He pulled a face and adjusted them again, "Fair play, alright then," he said, turning to you, his adorable face full of stress melted away into a soft smile. "Hi there, am so glad you're here."

You both leaned back, staring at each other, "I said I would, so did you."

He smiled shyly, "Yeah, I try to keep me promises. Can't believe it's been a year since that day. Glad I pulled your number before we left that night."

You looked down shyly, "I wasn't sure if you wanted it. It really was a great day, I don't think I wanted it to end. Think I said that."

"I remember. I also remember you trying not to fall asleep in me arms when we laid in the snow. I didn't want ya to catch a cold so I had to keep ya awake, in all me goofiness." He said, staring at you, his sapphire diamond blue eyes getting smaller as his pupils dilated.

You stared into his eyes, seeing the color close around his pupil. "Look at your little eyes."

He laughed, bugging his eyes at you on purpose. "I don't have little eyes."

You shook your head. "You actually have very big eyes, I always see your color, except now, they're tiny."

You wondered why as you feel him take your hand, placing it on his heated neck.

"Warm your hands up, love. Forget about me eyes."

"I don't think I could forget. Thought about them all year." You admitted to him, finding your hands heating up as you cupped his jaw, bringing him closer to you.

He sensed you were wanting him and closed the gap gently, moving his body so you were laying on top of him, under his shoulder, playing with his fingers as you both watched the flames dance across the massive fire. Niall did well, you smiled, snuggling your body further into his shoulder. You heard him laugh softly, you wondered if you were hurting him.

Your head rose to stare at him. "Am I hurting you?"

He locked eyes with you, leaning down to kiss your forehead, touching his cheek against it. "Not at all."

Your heart warmed hearing him say that and you want to be even closer to him, but you're scared, for many reasons.

"You know, a lot has happened in a year. I'm surprised neither of us found someone since that day." You said, hoping your honesty doesn't scare him away.

"A lot, yeah, but I enjoyed getting to know you all year. Was such a shame we never really saw each other. Got close a couple of times. I'm sorry, love."

You shrugged, feeling a touch of sadness, wanting to turn back time in your busy lives. "I am too, even on the days we weren't talking, I thought of you."

He grinned, you could feel it as he held you protectively. "Did ya? What were you thinking about?"

"Every time I went out, did something fun, I kept thinking, "What is Niall doing? Where is he right now?" I guess I'm a little weird, I wanted to meet you again." You said, picking up your head to stare into his eyes.

He glanced at you, "Thought about that all the time, love," he said softly, leaning down to capture your lips in a soft kiss, pulling away to kiss your closed eyes.

You moaned, slowly opening your eyes to find him kissing the corners of your mouth, but you brought him where he belonged, back to your lips.

You opened your mouth, feeling his open, your tongue finding his, dancing in a slow, sensual rhythm, your hand feeling its way into his soft, thick hair.

By the time the both of you pulled away, you were catching your breaths. You touched his face, feeling the stubble on his chin. He had been growing a beard, you smiled at his efforts to shave his face clean just for you.

"I don't want to do this once a year..." you said, your voice feeling light as you proudly claimed you didn't want this to end.

"So, what are ya trying to say, love? Ya wanna be me girlfriend?" He smirked, lifting his brows.

You pressed your lips against his soft pillowy ones, tasting what you'd been missing for the past year.

"Yeah, I believe I do. Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

He answered you by kissing you passionately, cupping your face gently, pulling you firmly against his chest. "I wanna be yer everything, love."


End file.
